Seregios Ecology
In-Game Description An elusive breed of wyvern only rarely spotted throughout the lands in recent years. Known for its ability to launch razor-edge scales at prey, and for its ability to stand those scales on end to strike at any who threaten it. Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Blade Scale Wyvern *Superfamily: Flying Wyvern *Family: Regios Seregios are medium to large sized Flying Wyverns and are a highly adaptable species. Seregios are also said to resemble some species of ancient wyverns. Habitat Range The Guild has known about the Seregios for quite a long time and has let hunters hunt them. However, due to the rarity of the creatures at the time these hunts were limited until they became an increasing problem. According to the Guild, Seregios are surprisingly not native in the Old World environments they have been seen inhabiting. These wyverns can be considered as an invasive species as they are from another land. The Old World environments that Seregios have been seen inhabit include the Dunes, Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow, Volcanic Hollow, Frozen Seaway, Primal Forest, Forest and Hills, and the Everwood. Some Seregios have been known to attack ships in the Great Sea and others affected by the Apex Status have been reported attacking the Battlequarters. According to some ecological info, it doesn't seem like the Seregios live in Deserts and doesn't seem like the land they come from even has Deserts. It is said that Seregios live in rocky areas. Ecological Niche Seregios are powerful, territorial and highly aggressive predators. With their razor sharp weapons a Seregios can make short work of their unfortunate victims. Common prey for the wyverns are Apceros, Gargwa, Slagtoth, Rhenoplos, and Aptonoth. Other monsters such as Blue Yian Kut-Ku, Seltas, Kecha Wacha, and Gendrome can be preyed upon as well. These creatures would do well to avoid a Seregios at all cost. Larger Seregios have been seen flying with smaller Flying Wyverns clutched in their talons, including other Seregios. Reports like this confirm that the wyverns will cannibalize each other. Due to their capability of living in a number of different environments, Seregios compete with a large number of other large predators. Seregios competes with predators such as Rathalos, Rathian, Brachydios, Tidal Najarala, Deviljho, Nibelsnarf and Tigerstripe Zamtrios. Seregios have also been witnessed aggressively attacking Rathalos and Rathian (including their subspecies) and are said to be serious rivals toward them. Biological Adaptations The Seregios is covered in extremely sharp Blade Scales. These scales are capable of cutting through the armor of certain prey and flinging them at a distance with good aim. On impact the scales will embed themselves in the victim like shrapnel and can leave complicated gouges in prey and even rocks. The wounds the scales leave behind are extremely painful for the victim and said pain can last for long periods of time, possibly causing infections as well. The most defining trait that this species is that they have Zygodactyly feet like roadrunners and other birds. So far, Seregios are the only species in the Flying Wyvern class that possess them. The feet of these creatures can be used as devastating weapons against prey and enemies alike. A hunting Seregios use their feet to grasp their prey in a vice-like grip giving their victims little hope for escape. When in flight the claws on their wings are utilized for control and to allow them to shift their weight more easily. A Seregios is one of a few wyverns whose flight mobility and control is comparable to a Rathalos. Seregios will also utilize the thick, sturdy blade-like horns on their heads along with their blade-scaled covered tails in combat. Behavior Seregios are hostile usurpers of the land. They are violent fighters and will battle other monsters in order to kick them out of their territory claim it as their own, this includes their own kind in their land. In most cases, the monster they are fighting will end up dead after the battle and while some live on. The bigger the Seregios, the larger amount of territory it needs. Once a territory is gained by a Seregios, it will mark its territory with its own Blade Scales. If Seregios lose their territory, they will either search for a new one or steal one from another large predatory monster. Sources *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 4" *Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *Monster Hunter Generations *Monster Hunter XX *http://nindori.com/books/backnumber/251.html *http://www.4gamer.net/games/245/G024582/20150119058/ Category:Monster Ecology Category:Flying Wyvern Ecology